Happy Birthday Iceland 2011
by Firey-Nii-Wolf
Summary: A small story tribute for Iceland's B-Day. Inspired by a pic I saw on DeviantArt.


Happy Birthday Iceland!

* * *

><p>It was just going to be another day. Just another. Iceland sighed, getting up and heading to the bathroom. He had tried talking to his brother, Norway, and his brother's idiotic boyfriend, Denmark, about today, but both seemed to ignore today. What was today? Iceland's birthday.<p>

pecked at Iceland's clothes on the floor as the Icelandic nation let the steamy hot water run down his head, neck, and back, soothing his fears. Sadly, not for long. As soon as he had stepped out of the shower, he remembered his attempts to tell Sweden & Finland it was his birthday.

* * *

><p>((Flashback))<p>

"So, um, Finland?" Iceland said quietly, actually nervous.

"Yeah Iceland?" Finland asked sweetly, storing the food in the frying pan.

"Um, the 17th," Iceland said, "In June."

"It's a Friday, what about it?" Sweden asked, entering the room.

"Well," Iceland said nervously, "I-It's my bir-" "Papa Swe! My robot broke!" Sealand said, running into the kitchen holding a headless toy robot.

Finland and Sweden started fussing over Sealand and his toy, almost completely forgetting that Iceland was still there, standing akwardly, holding .

"Oh! I'm so sorry Iceland!" Finland apologized, "What were you saying about the 17th?"

"Nothing," Iceland sighed sadly, "I'll, um, I'll be going now."

((End Flashback))

* * *

><p>Iceland quickly changed. If he was going to spend his birthday alone, then fine. He'd go up to his secret get-away that he had dubbed, Puffin Cliff. He was used to the isolation. After all, he was the farthest European nation. Geologically, he was part of North America. However, politically, he was European.<p>

Nevertheless, the only ones near to him were Greenland, who was an ass, America, also an ass, that guy above America, who Iceland had never spoken too, the United Kingdom brothers, who were morons in Iceland's eyes, and the Nordics.

Iceland sighed. He grabbed a small can of sardines and a bag of bread and called for . The puffin had the keys in his beak as Iceland locked the house door. He took the keys from the bird and stuffed them in his pocket. With that, Iceland set off for a nearby hidden cliff where quite a few puffins nested that he had found while exploring with .

Sliding down the slightly steel green slope through a bush, Iceland saw the beautiful cliffside. Puffins nested in holes and in nests all along the green cliffside. Iceland carefully climbed over to a clear spot next to a young mother puffin he had named Aðalbjörg, which meant Noble Light. flew off to fly and play with the other puffins.

"Til hamingju með afmælið til mín," Iceland sang softly, "Til hamingju með afmælið til mín."

Iceland opened the can of sardines and gave it to Aðalbjörg. She let out a joyful squawk and ate the sardines. When a suitable amount of puffins had gathered around the Icelandic nation, he opened the bread bag and fed them all handfulls of bread.

Iceland smiled as Aðalbjörg fiercely protected her sardines from other males who wanted an easy snack. Iceland settled against the mossy slope once he had fed all the bread to the hungry puffins.

"Sjá, ég þarf ekki stóra bróður!" Iceland said firmly. Aðalbjörg gave him a look that clearly said, 'Dont pretend, your obviously lonely.' Iceland bit his lip, but kept his stotic facade. He stayed there for a while, the sun passing it's zenith. Surrounded by puffins, Iceland was oddly content. Slowly, he was drifting off to sleep.

A pair of strong arms picked him up into the air. They seemed so familiar and warm, so Iceland snuggled into them instead of struggling. Iceland, finally coming to his senses, shook away his drowsiness and looked up at who was carrying him.

Denmark smiled down at him. In surprise, Iceland looked around to see Norway walking next to them, carrying . Iceland noticed they were all heading toward his house and quickly fished the keys out of his pocket. Norway silently put out his hand and took the keys from him.

Norway unlocked the door to reveal Iceland's living room, brightly decorated with streamers and ribbons and piles of gifts. Iceland stared in shock, not bothering to hide it as Denmark sat him on the couch, in front of the cake on the coffee table.

"Happy birthday Iceland," Norway said, "Gratulerer med dagen Island."

"Yeah! Happy birthday Ice!" Denmark laughed, shoving a present into Iceland's hands, "Tillykke med fødselsdagen Is!"

Iceland just stared. Then, all of a sudden, tears gathered in his eyes. Iceland tried rubbing his tears away as thick drops of salty tears fell from his eyes. Norway patted Iceland's head, and Denmark rubbed his back.

"Did you think we really forgot?" Denmark asked softly.

Iceland nodded, unable to answer as sobs wracked his body. At first, they had started as tears of sadness, but now they were tears of joy and relief.

"We'd never forget," Norway vowed, "We just wanted this to be a surprise."

"Thank you!" Iceland said happily through sobs, "Þakka þér! Tak! Takk! Arigato! Gratzie! Merci!"

Iceland continued thanking them in all the languages he knew. Soon, Iceland's sobs slowly turned into small sniffs. The Icelandic nation smiled at Denmark and Norway. He hugged them each.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

Til hamingju með afmælið til mín= Happy birthday to me

Sjá, ég þarf ekki stóra bróður= See, I don't need big brother

Gratulerer med dagen Island= Happy birthday Iceland

Tillykke med fødselsdagen Is= Happy birthday Ice

Þakka þér! Tak! Takk! Arigato! Gratzie! Merci= Thank you in Icelandic, Danish, Norwegian, Italy, and French 


End file.
